Secret Admirer
by Serendicity
Summary: Bored and unable to sleep, Haga decides to mess with Aoyama. But when Aoyama starts to react a certain way, meaningless teasing turns into something more...


**A/N:** Oh my god, I am so crazy for writing this! XD; I've actually been in love with this pairing for quite a while now, and was enthralled when I finally got to see them in episode 10. So think of this as a celebration of sorts ;D _  
_

* * *

_"I can't sleep..."_ Haga thought, rolling over on his back on his bed. Another figure laid next to him, fast asleep, facing the other way. Haga and Aoyama spent a lot of time together and often stayed the night at each other's houses. They were practically with each other 24/7. They were around Kuniya a lot too, but the two of them shared a signifigant amount of more time . Propping himself up on his elbows, Haga looked over to Aoyama's sleeping form. _"I can't talk to him or anything, he seems to be dead asleep..."_ Just then, an idea came to him. A smirk formed on his lips and he sat up, leaning over Aoyama. He pushed away his hair to uncover his ear, then blowing into it but not too harshly. He paused to see if Aoyama would wake up but instead he saw his mouth open a little and make a noise. The other boy turned over surprising Haga, but his eyes remained shut. _"He's still sleeping..."_

Haga went into thought as he analyzed the pale-skinned boy. _"He looks... kind of cute... He never seems to show any interest towards girls..." _His eyes widened. _"What the hell was that?! Was I suddenly showing interest towards Aoyama?"_His gaze traveled away from Aoyama's face and down his neck, stopping to see that his shirt was pulled to the side revealing his collar bone. Haga felt himself blush. _"His skin is so pretty..."_ Without thinking, he moved in closer and paused an inch away from his neck to make sure Aoyama wasn't awake, then experimentally nipped at his skin. "Ah..." He quickly withdrew and looked at Aoyama thinking he had woken up, but his eyes were still shut. He had turned his head to one side revealing even more of his neck and his pink lips were parted slightly. _"I think I might be... attracted to him..."_ Haga thought. The moonlight was pouring over Aoyama's skin, making the fair tone appear even whiter. Haga lowered his eyelids and leaned in again, pressing his lips against Aoyama's neck. He started with soft kisses and when he heard Aoyama responding in his sleep he was driven to move further. He nipped and tasted Aoyama's skin which smelled like fresh spring rain. It was intoxicating... At this point he was ravishing his neck and Aoyama's sounds were causing a blush to rise to Haga's face.

He abruptly pulled away, panting and shocked. _"I was just... kissing Aoyama's neck..."_ He could notice a light pink blush on the sleeping boy's face and his facial expression was different than before. It wasn't about teasing anymore. _"I think I'm getting... turned on..."_ Breathing louder, Haga pulled the blankets off of Aoyama and let his eyes wander up and down his body. Aoyama chose to wear rather short shorts to sleep in, revealing his pale, slender legs. He cautiously ran a palm slowly up one of Aoyama's thighs, hearing Aoyama make some kind of purring noise that went straight to his groin. _"I never noticed his skin was so soft..."_ Licking his dry lips, Haga shifted positions so that Aoyama's legs rested on the outside of his knees. He touched both of his thighs and Aoyama rolled his head to the side and whimpered, lifting his knees slightly. _"You like that, huh...?"_ Yes this was wrong and extremely perverted, but Haga was already way past that thought.

His hands grabbed the bottom of Aoyama's shirt and slowly pulled upwards, eyes glued to his face to look for any signs of warning. When he decided it was okay to move on, he pressed his fingertips to Aoyama's white and soft stomach, stroking up and down. "Nnhn..." _"You're so sensitive..."_ Haga blushed deeper as he felt himself becoming hard. He pushed Aoyama's shirt all the way up his chest revealing two pink nipples. He could see it now: Aoyama would open his eyes and see Haga sitting between his legs while his chest was exposed, call him a pervert, slap him across the face, and probably start crying afterwards. But something was preventing him from stopping. He didn't _want_ to stop.

He brushed the tips of his fingers over one of Aoyama's nipples making it harden, then using his thumb to circle the nub. Aoyama made a different noise this time, a higher-pitched whimper which indicated that this was one of his most sensitive areas. Haga grinned mischieviously and played with both of Aoyama's nipples, pinching and twisting and watching Aoyama writhe helplessly beneath him, spilling forth a variety of sounds. _"Damn... I'm so hard right now..."_ "Aoyama..." he moaned quietly. He leaned forward and brushed his tongue over a nipple, curious as to how Aoyama would react. He drew the bud into his mouth and suckled, listening to Aoyama moan in his sleep. _"Just listening to him is driving me crazy..."_ He released the nipple and sat back up, looking down and noticing a bulge in Aoyama's shorts. _"I made him hard..."_ Haga's face got extremely hot. Horny and panting, Haga pressed his palm to Aoyama's crotch and got the sexiest reaction. _"I can't take this for much longer..."_ He started rubbing and Aoyama's stomach muscles flexed and his back arched up off the mattress. His normally clean and neat black hair was sticking to his face with sweat and his face was flushed. Haga took in the full image, watching Aoyama's chest rise and fall with labored breathing and his legs spread, his head turned to the side and mouth ajar making him look very vulnerable. _"Oh god, I've gotta..."_

Just then Haga removed himself from Aoyama and got up off the bed, heading briskly for the bathroom. He really wished he would have gotten to see Aoyama orgasm, but if he stayed there any longer it would have been dangerous for the both of them. Flipping the light on and locking the door shut behind him, he fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor, hurriedly pulling his throbbing erection out of his shorts. He gasped loudly as he grabbed the hard shaft and started pumping it fast, closing his eyes and replaying the earlier scene in his head. It wouldn't take long... He envisioned Aoyama's body; twisting in pleasure even though he was still asleep. He imagined the creamy and supple skin that glowed in the moonlight; those pink lips which spilled forth erotic sounds and his dark eyelashes brushing his flushed cheeks. "Uhh!" Haga covered his mouth with his free hand and tilted his head back, muffling a loud moan as he came hard over his hand and stomach. His arm dropped limply beside him and he panted, waiting for the aftermath to subside. _"I just jerked off to Aoyama..."_ After getting the feeling back in his legs he got up to wash himself off.

In the other room Aoyama had just woken up, confused, sweaty and panting. _"W-what just..."_ He looked to the side to see Haga absent, taking the opportunity to stick his hand under his waistband and bringing it back up to find his fingers coated in sexual juices. His face turned as red as a cherry realizing he had a wet dream while Haga was there. Wait, where _was_ Haga...? _"And why is my shirt pulled up...?"_ He pulled his shirt back down and grabbed a tissue from the nightstand to wipe his fingers off. He picked up the dark pink glasses he was normally found wearing and put them on, about to head for the bathroom to clean up when he heard the clicking noise _of_ the bathroom door opening up, quickly turning his head while blushing. Haga saw Aoyama looking at him and nearly fell over. _"Crap... does he know? I'll just act like nothing happened..."_ "I uh... had to use the bathroom..." He awkwardly made his way back onto the bed. Aoyama remained silent, his blush becoming fiercer. _"I was dreaming about..."_

_"He must not know... or else he would probably want to kill me right now,"_ Haga thought. "Um... Be right back..." Aoyama said, keeping his eyes away from Haga and heading towards the bathroom. Haga would not tell Aoyama what happened, and Aoyama would not tell Haga who was in his dream...


End file.
